Advena
by Faunn
Summary: Advena: Foreigner:: When the group visits a new city, they meet a new 'friend'. But is she more than she seems? After 'Kevin 11', but before I saw it. R&R! Criticism welcomed and wanted! Only just began but writing up more!
1. First Impressions

(A/N I own nothing of Ben 10 except my person. Just what I randomly thought up **before **I saw the 'Kevin 11' one...I'm pretty boring up here, huh?)

Chapter 1

"But Grandpa!" Ben wined, "do we have to? It's, like, 100 degrees outside!"

Grandpa Max sighed, "Yes Ben, we have to, so stop your complaining!"

Gwen was on her computer, "Grandpa, Ben's right, this place is pretty hot. It's 104 degrees out."

Ben groaned, "See?"

Max sighed again, "This city has the strangest collection of animals in the states!"

Ben rolled his eyes, "Grandpa, remember last time? With the electric guys?"

"Yes, I remember. But this is different, these creatures aren't aliens, they're mutants. Much different." Ben grumbled and went over to the front seat to get cooler by the AC.

"Here we are!" They finally drove past a sign that said: Welcome To "Sciutant? What kind of city name is that?"

"An interesting one," Gwen was bored, so she researched the city. "It says they combined 'science' and 'mutant'. The cities science came around 50 years ago, and they rename the city from Rocies into Sciutant."

"Weird. Just the names in general. Oh! And of course, you Gwen."

"Hey!"

Grandpa Max pulled into a parking lot near a small carnival. "Finally!" Ben grinned, "Cotton candy, ice cream, soda! Let's go!"

"Ben! Wait!" Ben had jumped out and started running towards a snack stall.

"I would like one chocolate ice cream and...Hey!"

Max had pulled Ben away, "Grandpa!"

"No, Ben. First we'll walk around town and then we will go get junk food."

Ben groaned, "Fine." They turned and started walking around the block.

"This place is pretty busy." Gwen nodded, "Though they're mostly tourists."

Ben turned his head to face Gwen, "Yeah, I guess that would include...Hey! Watch where your..." He turned to face the person he bumped and saw a tall teen girl who had most of her face covered in shadow from her black rimmed beany. She wore a dark brown halter top covered by a black jacket. She also wore dark blue jean cargo pants that slightly covered her dark red converse.

"How about you watch where your going, kid." Her expression looked like she was bored with what was really going on.

"I don't have to watch out, everyone should look out for me!"

"Ben..." Grandpa Max tried to stop him, but the girl interrupted.

"That's if they could see you, shrimp." She grinned and continued walking past them.

"Ben, maybe you should be careful with who you pick fights with."

"Grandpa..."

"No, let's keep going so we can arrive at the carnival when it's cooler."

Ben sighed, "Fine."

Gwen smiled, "She was right, though."

"About what?"

"You, being a shrimp, shrimp!"

"Hey!"

'Finally.' Ben thought; it was cooler and the sun was setting. Grandpa Max finally decided to walk them back to the carnival. "Cool! can we get some ice cream, Grandpa Max?"

He sighed, "Sure, here's 10$. Split it between you two!" He yelled as they ran off. After 10 minutes, they both returned, carrying the equivalent of 10$ in sweets. They all sat down on a bench and ate the food. Suddenly, a man screamed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think? It took a while, and I wanted to end the chapter with 'suspense'.

I would like atleast **1** (One) Review before I put up the startings of the next chapter.

Thnks!


	2. More Than Meets The Eye

(A/N I own nothing of Ben 10 except my _persona_. Just what I randomly thought up before I saw the 'Kevin 11' one...I'm preety boring up here, huh?)

Chapter 2

Ben and the others turned towards the scream and saw a man trying to run from an large tiger, roughly the size of a rhinoceros, that had large horns, a spiked tail and scales on it's rearlegs and forearms. It was snarling and shifting it's head around, as if looking for something. Two other men came out but the big cat swiped them away and roared an alien roar.

"It's hero time."

Ben said as he ran behind a turned over cotton candy cart. He flipped the watch to wild mutt, and hit it down.

At the same moment, a girl came running into the clearing. She wore a black halter top and dark blue jean cargo pants, with a large black collar around her neck. She had two small, hardly visable, horns on her head. She ran over and stopped in front of the giant beast. She muttered some ancient words to herself, and her palm began to glow slightly. The cat turned and charged at her, and just at the moment it slashed at her, she jumped, put her hand between the shoulder blades of the creature, and landed behind it. A strange symbol, one that matched the ones on her wrist, glowed on it's back and her pupils glowed white for a moment.

"Ben! Hurry up!" Max yelled to call Ben over, and he suddenly sprang out from the stall, his jaws covered with pink cotton.

"Oh, Ben!" Gwen sighed. WildMutt breathed in and looked for the largest heat source. The cat. He roared charged towards it.

The girl looked at the creature that came running towards the distressed cat and grit her teeth when she saw the symbol on the shoulder of the beast. _'The Omnitrix...?'_She shook her head and remembered what the cat wanted; jumping over to where she saw it...

WildMutt jumped at the ribs of the cat, but it was to fast, and it slashed a four-claw mark on his face. He sniffed around and tried again, but the same thing happened.

"Ben! WildMutt isn't fast enough! Try using your surroundings! Oh, right, he can't see them..." Gwen remembered after yelling at him.

"Hey_! ¡Criatura de tigre! ¡Tengo lo que usted quiere!" _

Once she got the cat's attention, she lifted up a foal-sized kitten, which had wandered off to far and was placed into a separate cage on accident. The cat snarled, but the kitten gave a kitten meow. The mother ran over as the girl but the kit down and, seeing that her kitten was not hurt, she emitted a low, but loud, purr.

The keepers ran over and escorted the two away, and Ben had turned back. "Thanks for telling me to use my surroundings. That really helped."

"I forgot, okay! But where's the girl..." She looked and saw her run down the alley, picking up two articles of clothing as she did.

"Hey, you...!" But the girl had disappeared.

"I don't know, but whoever it was, was used to things like this." Gwen said.


End file.
